


Protective

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Hurt Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsrifle, punch and acid.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at doing the drabbles atm. Here’s one at least, I’ll probably (hopefully) post more today, I have a couple more that’s more or less done. This one is for the word challenge from May 25th, with the added theme of [anger](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-anger). Have some pissed of Stiles protecting his boo.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174724655962).)

Stiles aimed the rifle steadily, despite anger shaking his whole body.

”Get away from him.”

His voice was hard, sharp like acid. His face hurt from the punch he had gotten before Derek showed up.

The alpha looked up at him from where he was bent over Derek’s unconscious body, claws out, ready to strike. “You won’t shoot.”

Stiles didn’t bother arguing, he pulled the trigger. He would have laughed at the surprise on the alpha’s face if he wasn’t too busy running up to kneel down next to Derek.

“Please, be okay,” he whispered as he cupped his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
